


Abadeer Family Time

by ariofthesea



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariofthesea/pseuds/ariofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little family bonding time with the Abadeers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abadeer Family Time

“Mommy, can you tell me a story?”

 

Three-year-old Marceline Abadeer looked up at her mother with expectant eyes.  Malahat Dumas lingered in the doorway to Marceline’s bedroom.

 

“Marcy, it’s past your bedtime.  Maybe tomorrow night.” 

 

Marceline rose to a kneeling position on her bed and clasped her hands together.

 

“Please?” 

 

Malahat contemplated Marceline’s clasped hands, pouting lips and large eyes full of longing before she at last smiled and said:

 

“Scooch over.”

 

Marceline beamed.  She then crawled into her sheets as her mother took her place on the bed.

 

“What kind of story would you like?”  Malahat asked as she stroked her child’s black hair. 

 

“How did you and daddy meet?  Tell me that!”

 

Malahat paused for a few moments, formulating a way to retell the story so it would be “child-friendly.”  Not just in terms of content, but also in terms of using the right words and inflections in tone so a toddler could easily connect to the story.  She then took a breath and let her hands talk alongside her:

 

“ _There once was a woman called Lithe, and she lived on Earth.  Though she appeared to be perfectly normal to anyone who saw her, deep down, she was lonely.  She tried to forget her loneliness and fill the hole in her heart with magic, which she practiced everyday.  One day, she came across an enchanted book—”_

_“—in an enchanted Rite Aid.”_

Mother and daughter turned their heads to see Hunson Abadeer, the Lord of all evil and ruler of the Nightosphere, standing in the doorway in his wife beater and boxers.  Marceline giggled, while Malahat raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Actually, _dear_ , I found it in a used bookstore down the street.”

 

“Aw, c’mon.  My version sounds so much cooler.”

 

Malahat lifted a hand over her face in order to appear annoyed, but in reality, she was hiding the grin that tugged at the corners of her mouth.  “J-just go shave your face or something.” 

 

Hunson walked over to the bathroom in his signature “broken marionette” manner of moving.  Once he was out of earshot, Malahat continued:

 

“ _So Lithe, fascinated by the secrets in the book’s pages, bought it and took it home with her.  She found a strange part toward the end that talked about a mysterious land called ‘the Nightosphere.’  She performed the three special steps that the book said would reveal everything there was to know about this land.  First, she drew a smiley face.  Then, she poured bug milk on it.  Finally, she chanted the words: MALOSO VOBISCUM ET CUM SPIRITUM.  And before her eyes appeared a_ demon in a business suit!”

 

Hunson poked his head into the doorway again, this time with a toothbrush in his mouth.  “I’m sorry, did someone call me?”

 

Malahat pointed her arm in the direction of the bathroom.  Hunson pretended to be dejected as he walked away.

 

“ _Now Lithe didn’t know that this wasn’t an ordinary demon in a business suit.  He introduced himself as the Lord of all Evil, and he was going to suck out the souls of the people of Earth, starting with hers!”_

Marceline, wanting to play along with the suspense her mother built, clamped her hands over her mouth. 

_“As poor Lithe felt him drain her energy away, she realized she wore something that might save her: an armor ring, made of **silver**.”_

“Um...” Marceline’s voice piped up.  “Why’d you make ‘silver’ sound so scary?”

 

“Didn't daddy ever tell you that demons don’t like silver?” Malahat asked.

 

“Ohhhhh.  Is that why we use plastic forks and knives and spoons?”

 

“Sure is, elfie ears,” Malahat said as she tickled Marceline behind her ears.

 

“Mama, stop it, stop iiiiiit!”  Marceline howled with laughter.  “Finish the stoooooory!” 

 

Once Marceline settled down, her mother resumed:

 

“ _So Lithe, with the last of her strength, did something very brave.  She curled her fist into an angry ball, made sure her finger with the armor ring stuck out more than her other fingers, and BAM!”_ Malahat threw a punch into the air.  _“Your mama nailed him right between the eyes!”_

 

“That’s balderdash, baby.”

 

Hunson, now shaven, leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.  A playful sneer was plastered on his face.

 

“Listen good, Marcy, ‘cuz mommy isn’t telling you the whole truth about that part:

 

_The foolish mortal woman, out of sheer dumb luck, managed to raise her fist to the almighty Lord of Evil and, with her silver, ringed finger jutting out, slashed his throat!  Oh, woe was me~!  Oh, the pain your daddy felt~!”_

“That’s it, mister.  You’ve interrupted this story one too many times!”   

 

Malahat stomped over to Hunson, a huge grin on her face.  She then loosely gripped his throat and pretended to “strangle” him.  He joined in on the act and made gagging noises. 

 

“Hel-*ack*-p me, Ma-argh-celine!”  He said as he reached out for Marceline.  Rather than “helping” her father, she began bouncing up and down and clapping her hands.  Malahat then began to move out of Marceline’s line of vision, taking Hunson with her.  Once they were far away enough from Marceline’s room, Malahat let go of him and whispered:

 

“I was _trying_ to get her settled in for the night.” 

 

“Says the lady who got Marcy all riled up by telling her about how she tore up daddy,” chuckled Hunson.   

 

“I was going to end it on a peaceful note!” 

 

“Oh, you mean at the part where we went into the portal in between worlds and we—”

 

Malahat gently slapped him to cut him off.  She tried to keep a serious face, but couldn’t hold back a smile when he rubbed his cheek and said:

 

“What was that for?”

 

Malahat stood still for a moments, her eyes shifting to Marceline’s room.  Hunson followed her to the child’s doorway and saw his daughter curled up in her blankets and asleep.  Malahat placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone fall asleep as fast as her.” 

 

Hunson nodded in agreement as he slung an arm around Malahat’s shoulder.  They stood there in silence for a few moments before Hunson finally spoke up.    

 

“So what do you say we go downstairs and make some midnight snacks?  We have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

“I agree, except I think I’ll pass on the ‘midnight snack’ part.”  Malahat walked over to the staircase.  “But if you have any coffee, that’d be great.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Rates and reviews of this drabble are welcome ^^


End file.
